This application claims the benefit of PCT Application No. PCT/DE2003/01860 which was filed on Jun. 5, 2003 (published as WO2004/000677), which in turn claims priority of German Application No. GE 202 09 514.2 which was filed on Jun. 19, 2002.
The invention relates to a closure cover or closing lid made of plastic material adapted for tight sealing of an opening in a support plate (i.e. a motor vehicle body panel). The closure cover can include a covering element and a sealing element.
A closure cover for tight sealing of an opening in a support plate is already known in the art (DE 43 27 945 A1). The aforementioned closure cover consists of a plastic covering element along with a connected sealing element. The two elements comprise a core component of hard material and a shell component of a softer material. The shell component encloses the core component and can be cemented together with the support plate, at its outer edges. Such cementation may be cumbersome to perform in certain application fields.
It is desirable to develop a closure cover of the initially named kind in such a manner to simplify installation without outside force, and to ensure a tight seal of the to be sealed opening in a support plate.